jfxfandomcom-20200214-history
Code Examples
JavaFX Applications Do you have cool code examples of JavaFX script? Add a link to it here. * Simple Internal Frame Example * Clock Example * Image Viewer Example * The Logo Concepts page has some JavaFX examples * Another Clock Example inspired by Google desktop gadgets * JavaFX Button Example Build a JavaFX Button with some cool features * JavaFX Area Chart Example * JavaFX Pagination Example JavaFX Pagination Control * Scribble is a simple "paint" program * JFXPresentation is a presentation facility that uses BookPanel for a book-like effect. * Applet Example *FlashCardJFX A Flashcard Game in JavaFX * Dean Iverson, "Part Three of Building a JavaFX Calculator: Dean is Styling!" -- Calculator with CSS support. * "Text editor" - skinnable JavaFX application. * "BreakOut" - game with sound and fast graphics. * "RhytmBox" - JavaFX drum machine. * "DemolitionFX" - JavaFX building demolition game. * "Tabbed Panes" - JavaFX draggable tabbed panes. * JavaFX CSS Buttons : Lots of JavaFX Button with CSS. Language * Using Assert. * Using For to Iterate through an Array * Referencing other JavaFX files from within JavaFX * Functional Programming * JavaFX's version of "this" Working with external utilities * Programmatically invoking a JavaFX Script * Performing Ajax-style calls to a remote server * Database simple database usage and todo list Mobile * James Weaver, "JavaFX Blog: Binding and KeyEvent Examples in JavaFX Mobile", 08-Feb-2009 -- Bind example for the mobile profil (sourcecode). GUI and layouts * JavaFX Layout JavaFX Layout with Exapmples. * JavaFX GUI controls : JavaFX GuI Controls Buttons , Menu, Slider etc.http://javafxtuts.com * James Clarke, "JavaFX Progress Bar with glow effect" * "TextBox as a Styled Node", 27-Jan-2009 -- Textbox with CSS support. * "Making a Viewport", 23-Jan-2009 -- Kind of ScrollPane. * JavaFX examples -- Animation, Layout, Mouse, Database for JavaFX 1.2. * Popup button with a popup menu * "JavaFX: Menú flotante (popup menu)", 02-Feb-2009 -- Popup menu (Video, sourcecode). * Display mouse events * Show mouse cursors * Simple examples with a Rectangle (move, resize, bounce, catch) * Simple Animation examples with Timeline{}/KeyFrame{} * Use any swing component as a widget. * Fullscreen window example * Dynamic Menu and Alert Box * Using built-in Dialogs * Charles Ditzel, Four Examples - Images & Mouse Events * Implementing TreeCell Events to Trigger Content View * Centering Text in a Node * Moveable Application without a Window Border Stripping off the JFrame controls * How to make a 'custom panel' Widget e.g. a Form --> todo please contribute!! * Eric, "Wanted! In search of JavaFX Drag and Drop functionality!", 01-Feb-2009 -- Drag'n drop from desktop into a JavaFX window with a JEditorPane, "JavaFX Drag and Drop Update" (Java Web Start, sourcecode). * Mauricio Aguilar, "JavaFX: ¡Un control de perilla!", 04-Feb-2009 -- Knob (video, sourcecode). * Mauricio Aguilar, "JavaFX: a Stage 'Controller' / un controlador de Stage", 06-Feb-2009 -- This class allows you to define some automatic behavior to your app window (Stage). Sticky window, minimum/maximum size, center, onResize, onMove, ...(video, sourcecode). * Mauricio Aguilar, "JavaFX: Stage "controller" demo - Demo 'controlador' de Stage", 12-Feb-2009 -- onResize and onMove event example (video, sourcecode). * Vaibhav Choudhary, "Flexible writing - JavaFX", 10-Feb-2009 -- Flexible GUI using classes and bind (source code). * Drag and drop images within a scene Drag and drop feature being implemented within a scene without using the swing DND. * Desktop Dock Effects Desktop Dock effects that simulates the dock effects that appear on windows machines. Graphics * Goddard Jiri, "Reflection (Thanks!)" -- effect: Reflection{}. * Matt Coatney, "Creating Animated and Custom Fills in JavaFX 1.0" * Arvind Srinivasan, "Graphically Challenged? JavaFX to the rescue!" -- Create a 3D button. * Vaibhav Choudhary, "Putting effect in effective way...JavaFX" -- Buttons with gradient. * Vaibhav Choudhary, "Adding effects in Text - JavaFX", 29-Jan-2009 -- Text with drop shadow, spotlight, blur. * Eric, "Hello 'PerspectiveTransform' with JavaFX", 27-Jan-2009 -- Interactive example about using the PerspectiveTransform 3D effect. * Dean Iverson, "Spotlight Effects with JavaFX", 25-Jan-2009 * Eric, "Magic 8 Ball", 08-Feb-2009 -- (applet, Java Web Start, sourcecode). * Eric, "JavaFX Bubble Breaker" * Color Picker, Choose a color by clicking on a palette. * The graphic database front-end - use databases in JavaFX. * Mark Anro Silva JavaFX Lightbulb * Mark Anro Silva JavaFX Effect 3D Graphics * JavaFX 3D powered by Java 3D -- Add 3D models, animations, and interactions to your JavaFX Scene via a resizable JavaFX SwingComponent. Physics * Mauricio Aguilar, "JavaFX + Phys2D : JavaFX aprende sobre física (ojo, no solo ciencia)", 04-Feb-2009 -- Double pendulum with the Phys2D engine (video, sourcecode). Net * Silveira Neto, "Reading Twitter with JavaFX" * "Connecting to Servlets", 24-Jan-2009 -- Using the HttpRequest class. * "JavaFX & Google Maps", - use Google Maps in JavaFX * "Currency converter", - use web services in JavaFX WidgetFX * Patrick Payet, "WidgetFx + JavaFX + GMail = MailFX", 08-Feb-2009 -- Check for mails on Yahoo and GMail (sourcecode). * Patrick Payet, "WidgetFx: Les devises", 07-Jul-2009 -- Get foreign currency for one euro (sourcecode). ravesCustom Widgets and Nodes See Custom Widgets and Nodes Customized listview using CSS. To change the behaviour of a listview using CSS and Cellfactory. Collections * JavaFXBestPractices -- NetBeans module with more than 25 examples (color, forms, input, game, ...). Dead links * CrudFX is a very pretty tool used to access a JDBC source (Derby). * ClockFX how to create Java executable. *FxDateChooser date picker. *FxCurrency currency calculator. *Embedded JavaFx how to embed JavaFx in HTML. *Colored Spots JavaFx fast graphic *FxMemo Fullscreen transparent window *Timer A Timer class written in JavaFX All those examples moved to http://jfxstudio.wordpress.com/author/surikov/ by author. java code snippets a lots of java examples Category:Code Example